


Perhaps Another Year, Another Life

by ToodleOfDeeth



Category: History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToodleOfDeeth/pseuds/ToodleOfDeeth
Summary: A phone call between Lockwood and Ponser, Christmas Eve.





	Perhaps Another Year, Another Life

“ _It’s weird when I think about how close we were back then,”_ Lockwood sighed down the phone, “ _It’s like we never even thought that we could have been a thing.”_

Posner twirled the cord of the phone around his finger, his face sliding into a smile. “We could have been a thing if Dakin wasn't in the way.”

“ _Bloody Dakin. With all his ‘I’m not queer’s before ending up with Tom.”_

“It still feels odd calling Irwin by his first name. But yes, perhaps if I hadn’t offhandedly mentioned that I was only up for sex you’d have ended up with me instead of your current company.”

Lockwood breathed a heavy chuckle down the line, making Posner sink further down against the wall. The memory of years prior, now being held to light, made him feel ever the younger. Only now instead of being in his bedroom with one James Lockwood leaning against the doorframe, he sat on the entryway floor, the Christmas lights from the other room casting their beams across the foyer. And he could hear Scripps rustling around in the kitchen.

“Before you ask,” Posner began to say, “I haven’t had any luck with _you know who_ yet. Still standing strong as ever.”

Some motion came over the line, sounding like fabric, “ _He’ll come around eventually. It only takes so long before someone gives in to that little voice inside of them.”_

“You're still certain he has that little voice?” Posner mused, his voice slighter than before.

“ _One hundred percent certain. I get that you weren’t there when it happened, but he did talk to me a little about it. Asking if I were certain and how i knew. He didn't seem settled by the answer so I can only assume he was still thinking of God. He also exited rather quickly after I offered a test run”_

Posner nodded. “God. And me. I’m not really sure we get along.”

“ _You're Jewish.”_

“Still, if God loved me then perhaps he’d be willing to let Scripps, well, you know-”

“ _Love you.”_

There was a pause. He could hear Akthar speaking over the line, and Fiona’s chuckle from where she was inevitably embedded in his side. Lockwood said nothing for a moment, content to listen to Pos breathe down the line. Then he spoke up.

“ _Enjoy yourself tomorrow. Don't let yourself get in the way of your happiness. And for fuck sake, please don't let Scripps in the kitchen.”_

Posner laughed, “I won't. Not after last year.”

“ _See you on New Year’s Eve, Pos.”_

“Have a good one,” he mumbled, and with a final smile he put the phone down.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please leave comments, kudos and bookmarks.   
> Happy holidays, and happy neaw year!


End file.
